Save the Date (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine's search for a venue for their wedding continues


_Mari & Ilna—Thank you for your support and friendship. I treasure both every single day. _

_Sandy—you're simply the best._

 _REAL Worlders—you are absolutely AWESOME and it's to my shame I'm so far behind on responding to reviews. I apologize (if I just a few more hours every day) and want to assure you again every single one is read and appreciated._

* * *

 **Save the Date (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Sunday 5:00 P.M.**

 **Deck**

Danny leaned against the deck railing, watching as Steve made preparations for a small impromptu barbeque. The two men had spent the day helping Chin move some furniture for one of his Auntie's while Catherine, Carrie and Grace worked on wedding ideas. The original plan had been for everyone to head to Sidestreet for dinner but when they returned to the beach house in the late afternoon to find the girls still immersed in brainstorming, with no real end in sight, Steve decided to throw some fish on the grill and have dinner at home instead.

"Oh … I've been meaning to ask … any luck yet finding a place to have the wedding?"

"Nothing yet." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "We've looked at a lot of places online, and actually visited a few, but so far everything is booked solid."

"I was afraid that was gonna happen," Danny sighed.

"I guess I didn't think it was gonna be this hard." Steve shook his head ruefully. "Apparently people make these kinds of arrangements a year or more in advance."

Danny couldn't help but smile to himself. It may have taken Steve a long time to get around to popping the question but now that he had he didn't want to wait any longer than necessary for the wedding itself to happen.

"Have you and Cath considered holding off until next year?"

Steve shook his head adamantly. "No. We don't want to wait. We'll get creative with the venue if we have to." He indicated the beach. "We can get married right here if nothing else is available."

Danny took in the beautiful ocean view. "There are certainly worse places to tie the knot."

"I know. It's just …" Steve's voice trailed off.

"Just what?

"The look on Catherine's face when we scroll through some of these websites. It's like she's picturing the wedding there and … well … " Steve's face became a mask of determination. "If a wedding in a place like that is what she wants … "

"Then a wedding in a place like that is what she gets," Danny grinned.

Before Steve could reply his phone buzzed with an incoming call. He looked quizzically at the unfamiliar number on the caller ID then answered. "McGarrett."

* * *

 **Living Room**

"Wow, that place is gorgeous," Carrie said, her voice tinged with wonder, as Catherine pulled up the website of a potential wedding venue on her tablet.

The bride and her co-maids of honor had decided to take a break from looking at dress styles, colors and possible shoe choices online and were now sprawled comfortably on the couch, their attention focused on finding a place to hold the wedding. After all, if Steve and Catherine couldn't find a venue and ended up getting married on the beach behind the house the purple heels they'd all three fallen in love with earlier in the day would be incredibly impractical.

Grace leaned in to get a better look. "That place is really pretty, Auntie Cath."

"And also, unfortunately, booked until next year," Catherine frowned.

"No luck at all finding someplace that's available before then?" Carrie asked sympathetically.

"Not so far. But we'll keep looking. I mean I'm sure we'll find someplace. We'll get married at Kamekona's shrimp truck if we have to."

Grace giggled at the thought.

"It's just … " Catherine continued.

Carrie took a sip of lemonade and gave her best friend a minute to gather her thoughts before asking, "Just what?"

"It's just that … I'm not one of those girls who's been planning my wedding since I was twelve years old."

Carrie nodded. "I know."

"To be honest I'd never really put much thought into the specifics."

"But now?" Carrie prompted.

"I never thought …" Catherine's eyes went back to the picturesque chapel and breathtaking beachside reception area on the screen in front of her, "I mean obviously I'd marry Steve anywhere but until I started looking at these places as potential sites for my own wedding … " She struggled to find the words to express exactly what she was feeling.

"You didn't realize how much you really want to get married in a place like that?" Carried supplied helpfully.

"Exactly," Catherine exhaled.

"I think your wedding will be the best ever no matter where you get married," Grace said genuinely, "But if you want a place like this and all these ones are booked we just need to keep looking."

"I like your spirit, Gracieco," Carrie said, employing the nickname she had coined for Grace as a celebration of their positions as co-maids of honor.

"Thank you, Carrieco," Grace grinned.

Suddenly Steve and Danny burst through the back door and hurried into the living room.

"Boris from Ko Olina just called," Steve said with a wide grin. "They've had a cancellation."

"What?" Catherine said excitedly. "For when?"

"I'm not sure," Steve said. He'd been so happy to get the call it never crossed his mind to ask for specifics. "He just said they had a cancellation and he wanted to give us first chance at the spot. He said he'd meet us there in half an hour."

Catherine was off the couch before he finished the sentence. "Let's go."

"Ko Olina?" Carrie asked.

"It was one of our top three choices," Catherine said as she pulled the website up on her tablet and handed it to Carrie.

"Oh wow!"

"It has a view of the ocean," Grace squealed. "That's perfect."

"Can we come along and see it too?" Danny asked, unexpectedly swept up in the excitement of the moment.

"Absolutely," Catherine bubbled. "The more the merrier."

As they headed for the door Catherine said softly to Steve, "Is there anything I should know about what's going on?"

Steve's brows knit in confusion. "What do you mean? You know as much as I do. Boris called and said they had a cancellation."

"You didn't have anything to do with it though, right?"

Steve looked confused. "Of course not. Why would you ask?"

"I'm sorry ... I just ... well ... remember the roller derby thing?"

Steve chuckled. "She had outstanding warrants. I was just doing my duty as a sworn officer of the law."

Catherine looked at him apprehensively. "This isn't like that though, right?"

Steve grinned. "It's not. I promise."

* * *

 **Ko Olina Resort**

 **Kapolei**

 **5:50 P.M.**

Steve pulled his truck into a parking space directly outside the building marked 'Office' at the Ko Olina Resort complex and turned to Catherine. "Here we are."

She reached across and squeezed his hand. "I have a really good feeling about this."

"Me too," he grinned.

Less than a minute later Danny pulled his Camaro into the spot next to them and he, Carrie and Grace exited the car.

"This place looks great," he nodded approvingly.

"We looked at pictures on the way over," Grace said excitedly. "It's perfect!"

"It really is, isn't it?" Catherine smiled happily at Grace.

As they talked an immaculately dressed man in his late thirties exited the office and headed towards them. He was about Steve's height with a wiry build and a shock of red hair. His fair complexion belied the many hours he spent in the hot Hawaiian sun. He wore a crisp linen suit with a pale blue shirt and a navy blue tie underneath. Despite the heat he looked cool and confident.

"Good to see you again, Boris," Steve said as the man reached them.

"I'm very happy to see you again, Commander." Boris shook Steve's hand before turning to Catherine. "And of course your lovely fiancée."

Boris had been utterly charmed by Catherine on their first visit several days earlier and was heartbroken he couldn't accommodate their wishes to hold their wedding at Ko Olina.

"This is my partner, Danny Williams," Steve said and Boris reached out to shake Danny's hand. "His daughter Gracie and our friend Carrie."

"Carrie and Grace are co-maids of honor," Catherine said.

Grace beamed proudly. Steve and Danny couldn't help but grin at the way her back straightened and her smile widened.

"Charmed to meet you both," Boris smiled sincerely then turned to Steve and Catherine and clasped his hands in front of him. "The minute I heard about the cancellation I couldn't wait to call and offer you the spot."

"We were excited to get the call," Catherine said with a somewhat wary smile. "I hope that the cancellation wasn't because of bad news though."

She knew it was silly but she didn't want even a whiff of bad luck or tragedy around their wedding or anything associated with it.

"Not at all," Boris assured her. "We had a delightful young couple planning to fly in from Germany to get married on the island. Turns out they met here several years ago while they were vacationing separately with the same tour group. They originally booked their wedding last year."

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Well, as they say," Boris chuckled, "Life comes at you fast. She called a month or so back to say they're expecting a baby but initially her doctor told her that the flight wouldn't be too much of an issue."

"But now?" Danny asked.

Boris grinned happily. "They found out yesterday they're expecting triplets. Can you imagine? Three at once. I'd faint. Her doctor told her that under these circumstances there would be no way she could make the flight."

"That's a shame," Carrie said sincerely. "Well not the triplets part, though … wow … but definitely the postponed wedding part."

"They're still planning to get married here on the island," Boris reported. "They're just going to put it off for a year. That way they'll be able to bring their three little bundles of joy along with them. I told them we'd be happy to move their deposit to next year, even though it's against our policy. Who doesn't love the idea of triplets?"

Danny hid a laugh behind his hand as Steve and Catherine both turned slightly pale.

"It's like it was meant to be for you to have your wedding here," Grace said dreamily.

"Maybe so," Boris winked at her. "There are many forces at work in this place. Ko Olina was known in the past as the resort of Hawaiian royalty. It is said to be the place where King Kamehameha and his wife renewed their wedding vows."

"Isn't that so cool?" Grace squealed.

"Very cool," the others agreed.

"We host weddings every year for couples from around the globe. Some who are just starting out and some who are renewing their vows after years of wedded bliss. We love all of our couples but to be honest we would be most thrilled to host your nuptials Commander, Lieutenant. In fact, I've been instructed by the resort's board of director's to do whatever is necessary to make that happen."

Catherine and Steve exchanged a glance.

"It would be real feather in our cap to host a wedding with such a high-profile bride and groom. I can only imagine the buzz that will be created all over the island as people clamor to find out every little detail of what you're planning."

Grace clutched Carrie's arm as she began to practically vibrate with excitement.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Steve blushed slightly.

"I don't think he is," Danny chimed in. "I've already got the moms from Grace's school hounding for me details. Not to mention the woman at the dry cleaner's. And half a dozen people at the grocery story. And pretty much anyone who knows I'm your partner."

"You guys are a hot ticket," Carrie grinned. "Live with it."

"I couldn't agree more," Boris nodded.

"I'm with Steve," Catherine said. "I'm sure your lovely resort has as much business as it can handle, with or without us."

"This year, definitely," Boris nodded. "But the wedding business is very fickle. Next year the trend setters may decide that getting married on a coffee plantation, or at the top of a volcano, is the hot new thing."

"Somehow I doubt gorgeous beach views will ever go out of style," Catherine smiled.

"Be that as it may," Boris conceded, "Over the past several years our destination-type wedding business has increased dramatically but the same can't be said for our ceremonies with residents of the island, or even the state. We feel very strongly about the resort's ties to the history of the island and so the board has decided to make a conscious effort to bring in more local wedding business."

"That makes sense," Danny nodded.

"We know there will be lots of eyeballs on your wedding and quite frankly, we'd love the chance to show what we can do."

"That's very flattering," Catherine smiled softly.

"When we host destination weddings we usually deal with a small number of guests but I can assure you we do have the capability to handle a larger number. We'd be happy to work with you to accommodate however many guests you have planned."

"We're still working on the guest list so we don't have an exact number yet," Catherine said apologetically.

"Whatever the number we can make it work," Boris smiled reassuringly. "I'll fit every last person in comfortably while still maintaining the beauty of the space and the gorgeous view even if it kills me."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that," Steve chuckled.

"Let's hope. But just in case," Boris grinned. "I'm willing. We also want you to know we've had high profile guests before and our security team will be happy to work with any VIPs who may be attending."

Danny was impressed. "You really have thought of everything haven't you, Boris?"

"I certainly have tried," Boris replied. "How about if we look at the reception area that's available first and then head up to look at the ceremony space."

Catherine bounced excitedly. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Now I know on your first visit we just talked generally about your options for a reception," Boris said as the group made their way along the immaculately landscaped path. "What I can offer you now is our indoor/outdoor ocean-side reception space. To be honest, it's my favorite of all our spaces."

As they turned the corner Catherine gasped softly at the sight in front of them.

"I had my staff set this up so you could get an idea of what your own reception could look like," Boris smiled proudly as he indicated the area in front of them. "As you can see, we can easily seat all of your guests inside, out of the hot sun, while they eat. These centerpieces and table settings are just examples, of course. We can customize every detail to your exact specifications."

"This is sooooo pretty," Grace said as she turned her head trying to take in every last detail.

"It really is, Graceco," Carrie whispered in her ear. "It's taking everything I have not to squeal."

"Me too," Grace giggled.

"Me three," Danny teased as Carrie whacked him on the arm.

"Our floor to ceiling glass windows can be retracted allowing the fresh ocean air to flood the room and giving your guests access to the beach itself. We can set up a full outdoor bar and hors devours station on the sand as well as dessert station after the meal."

"It's gorgeous," Catherine said breathlessly. "It's … seriously, the pictures don't do it justice. What do you think, Steve?"

"I think it's perfect," he said as he slid his arm around her waist. "I like the idea of the guests being able to move from inside to outside and then back if they want."

"Me too." Catherine's eyes travelled across both the room and the beach, taking in every detail. "It's exactly what I pictured in my head."

Steve smiled as he watched her take in the space. He could tell she was picturing their guests laughing and talking and enjoying their special day.

"Can I take a few pictures," she asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Absolutely," Boris nodded. "Take as many as you'd like."

When she was finished snapping shots of the entire area Boris spoke again. "Shall we take a look at the ceremony space."

"Yes, please," Catherine and Steve said in unison.

"What we have available is the Aquaveil Chapel," Boris said as they made their way towards the resort's yacht harbor. "It has beautiful 360 degree views of the ocean and the resort gardens. Its walls are made of glass to ensure a breathtaking view from every angle. And as I said we can configure the space to fit as many guests as you want."

As they entered the chapel Catherine froze momentarily. Without even looking at her Steve knew exactly what she was feeling. He was feeling it too.

This was the place they were meant to be married.

" _This_ is amazing," Danny said.

"I'm speechless," Carrie agreed.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Grace said in a voice barely above the whisper.

Catherine and Steve made their way slowly down the white glass aisle, surrounded by luxurious, immaculately upholstered white couch-style seating, eyes focused on the spot at the end of the aisle where the ceremony itself would take place and the stunning view of the ocean beyond.

There was something so clean and simple and yet so unquestionably elegant about the space.

It was perfect.

And perfectly them.

Catherine took a step towards the front of the room and stopped, her face filled with a mixture of awe, happiness and unbridled excitement.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions or address any concerns," Boris said.

"Are you married, Boris?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Not yet." Boris shook his head. "My boyfriend and I have been together for less than a year."

"Well, let me give you some free advice then."

Danny leaned towards Carrie, his voice a low whisper. "This should be good."

Steve indicated Catherine who was still staring in awe at the exact spot their vows would be exchanged.

"When you find something, anything, that puts that look on the face of the person you love, you don't ask any questions other than where do I sign."

Grace sighed happily. "Isn't that the most romantic thing you ever heard?"

"You say that about everything that has to do with Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath," Danny smiled affectionately.

"I'm with Grace on this one," Carrie said. "McGarrett sure knows how to bring the romance when he puts his mind to it."

Steve stepped forward and wrapped Catherine in a hug from behind. "I think this is perfect."

"Me too," she exhaled.

"Let's do it, Boris," Steve smiled, not removing his arms from around Catherine.

"Aren't you even going to ask the date," Boris chuckled.

"Oh geez. I completely forgot," Catherine said, slightly alarmed. She turned so she was facing Steve though with his arms still tightly around her. "It's not next weekend, is it?"

"No," Boris assured her. "How does April 30th sound?"

Steve and Catherine grinned at each other then spoke in unison. "It sounds … perfect."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
